PJO: Sexual Times
by StuffAndStories
Summary: One-shots of sex happening. UPDATE: Sorry, requests being posted WILL be delayed.
1. Percabeth

Percy walked down the pathway from the campfire to his cabin. He was only a few metres away when he heard someone moaning, right inside his cabin. It turned him on, but until he knew who it was, he wasn't going to act on it. So he slowly pushed open his cabin door, showing Annabeth lying on his bed, naked and fingering herself. He now felt so horny it was untrue. He had to fuck her. He made himself known by closing the door, and opening it fully, while making as much noise as he could. She looked up, realised the reason why she was naked was watching her, and jumped up and pulled Percy towards the bed. She already had Percy's trousers down without him even realising. She then pulled down his boxers, showing her his fully erect 10 inch cock. She slowly licked it, from tip to bottom, making him just feel even hornier. He needed to go further. So he grabbed Annabeth's big tits, and started to play with the nipples, making her squeal. She loved the feeling, and while she was sucking on Percy's dick, she continued to finger herself. After a couple of minutes, she felt herself tighten, and she screamed, as she released her biggest load of cum ever. It sprayed all over the floor, and Percy saw his chance.

"I see you're a bit... Messy there. May I help you clean up?"

She nodded eagerly, not being able to wait until she could fire her cum into his mouth. He pulled her up onto the bed, so her pussy was in his face. He teased her at first, licking the areas around her wet cunt, before moving inwards. When he reached his destination, he pushed his tongue in as far as it could go. She was holding the bed sheets as hard as she could, trying to cover her moans. Finally she couldn't help it.

"PERCY! FUCK YES! MORE PERCE MORE!" she screamed as she sprayed his face.

He pulled his shirt off, which he hadn't even realised he still had on, revealing his six-pack. She had always loved his body, and know she was going to fuck it. She directed his cock to her pussy, and he slowly pressed in. He pushed in further, letting Annabeth get used to the feel. Once he pushed his entire 10 inches in, he left it for about 30 seconds. Annabeth had fucked Percy before, but she hadn't had sex for about 9 months, and had only had her fingers to use. Once she got used to the feel, she grabbed Percy's chest, so she was holding herself up, and moved up and down on his cock. He started to thrust, leaving Annabeth is the world of pleasure.

"You're so... fucking... tight!" he grunted.

"FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME! OH YES! RIGHT FUCKING THERE! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" she yelled, at the top of her voice.

Eventually, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed her tits, and squeezed them as he released his cum into her. When she felt it running inside her, she came over Percy's cock, it dripping over the floor.

"You're cum tastes so good. You know that?" she told him.

"You want more?" he asked.

She knew what he was thinking, so she wrapped her tits around his dick, and he thrusted through them. Her tits were already covered in his cum and spit ,from when he was sucking on them, so his cock slipped through easily, and soon enough he felt it coming again. He sped up for the final stretch, making his dick feel amazing. After 10 more seconds, he fired his cum over her face, and she swallowed and licked as much up as she could.

It was midnight by the time they finished, and they went to bed, both covered in each other's cum. They slept in the same bed in Percy's cabin.

_**Please review and favourite if you liked it. I've done 7 chapters in a Cherub one as well. Say what pairings or three etc. you want. Hopefully I would be able to do them.**_


	2. Threesome

_Set before Annabeth, Luke and Thalia get to camp. I have made them a bit older so Thalia and Luke are still 14, but Annabeth is nearly 13._

"Hey Thalia, can you come in here for a sec?" Luke whispered to her.

Annabeth was still sleeping in the house they had used for shelter the night before. Thalia tried not to wake her, as she got out of the blankets wrapped around them. She stood up, and snuck out of the room. She looked around trying to find Luke, but she couldn't see him. Then someone grabbed her from behind.

"I love you." Luke said from behind her.

"Jesus, don't do that!" she squealed.

"Careful, you'll wake Annabeth."

They went further from the house, into one of the rooms upstairs.

"Why did you bring me here?" Thalia asked him.

"I wanted you to enjoy your time. We could get pounced at any moment."

She slapped his arm. "Don't talk like that!"

He got the point, and started kissing her neck. She moaned for a second, before realising what he wanted. She couldn't say that she hadn't wanted to fuck Luke before, because most of her nights were spent dreaming about him. Luke thought Thalia was sexy, her long flowing hair, being buffeted by the wind coming through an open window, turned him on. In their hug, he grinded his cock against her cunt. She moaned again, trying to cover it as to not wake Annabeth. They were only 14 but there was no one around to stop them. He moved faster, rubbing her pussy with his dick. He couldn't hold on anymore, he pulled off his shirt, while Thalia took off hers. Because they didn't have time to pack or search before they moved on to a new place, they didn't have underwear. So after Thalia took off her shirt, Luke could see her impressive tits. She looked down at his growing, throbbing dick, not being able to wait for it. He pulled down his trousers, his 8 and a half inch cock standing straight out. Thalia couldn't believe it, 8 inches! Her legs buckled for a moment at the thought. They were both virgins, so they didn't really know what to do. Luke walked forwards and pulled down Thalia's jeans. He saw her wet teen cunt, and her cum dripping down her leg.

Luke seemed to know what to do, at least partially, and he guided Thalia towards his cock.

"Suck it." he said.

Thalia did what she was told, and place the dick inside her mouth. It tasted amazing! She bobbed her head up and down, getting a grip for what she was meant to do. She moved faster, and faster, until without warning, Luke shot his cum into her mouth. She swallowed it in shock, but realised that she wanted more. It tasted even better than the cock. Luke groaned as more shot out, it landing over Thalia's tits and face. Thalia needed more, she had vague ideas about what they were meant to do, so she put his cock into her cunt. He pushed forwards, feeling the barrier.

"This will hurt." he warned.

Thalia nodded, and grimaced as he slowly pushed forwards. He thrust, breaking the barrier, making Thalia scream out. She covered her mouth, as she realised Annabeth was asleep downstairs.

"Luke, I may have woken her!" she panted.

"Doesn't matter now, she'll ignore us." he replied.

He continued shoving his dick into her, letting Thalia get to grip with what she had to do. She started meeting his thrusts as she got more confident. It increased the pleasure for both of them, and it soon pushed Luke over the edge, he shot more cum into her cunt, and once Thalia felt it, she orgasmed, spraying Luke's body with her cum. Then the door opened.

"Guys?" Annabeth yawned. "What are you... That's sexy."

She walked forwards, towards where Thalia and Luke had finished for the time being. Thalia was on top of Luke, grinding his cock. They had heard Annabeth walk in, but didn't expect her to start kissing Luke. She stripped off her shirt, revealing perky tits. Luke started sucking on them, as Annabeth moaned. Luke pulled down her baggy shorts, showing him her cunt. He pulled her closer, so her pussy was over his face, and he started to eat her out. He licked her, shoving his tongue in further each time. She couldn't keep up with his pace, and his face was covered in her cum as she orgasmed. Thalia was still bouncing on top of Luke, and had orgasmed three times in the time she had been fucking him. His dick saw soaked, still dripping with her cum. She pulled Annabeth over to his cock.

"Suck his cock." she told her.

Annabeth's eyes widened, but realised what they had been up to before, and starting sucking his cock. Thalia started playing and sucking on his balls, as Luke sucked on Annabeth's tits.

"Annabeth, do you want to go?" Luke asked her.

"Go?" she sounded confused.

"Come over here."

Annabeth went over to Luke, and he pushed her onto his cock. It was only slightly in, but she shivered with pleasure.

"You will feel a burst of pain." Luke warned her like he had warned Thalia.

Annabeth's face was already scrunched up with pain. Luke tried a different tactic. He rammed Annabeth so quickly, that there wasn't time to feel pain. It went straight to pleasure, as he fucking her at high speeds. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, and soon enough Annabeth came over his cock. Luke ejaculated over Annabeth's tits. Thalia saw, and decided to help clean her up. She came over and started licking the cum off of Annabeth's tits. She wiggled her ass in the air, and Luke rammed it, Thalia screaming out, experiencing anal for the first time. She liked it after a while. Annabeth was tired, and fell asleep on the floor next to Luke. Thalia and Luke ignored her, and carried on fucking.

"FUCK YES! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! MORE! FASTER!" she screamed.

Luke came inside her, and pulled out. He turned her ass towards him, and he slapped it. It wobbled like jelly.

"I'm going to punish you." he said in delight.

"Yes, punish me. I've been a bad girl." she moaned.

He continued slapping her ass, until it was bright red.

"Ooh that hurts." Thalia groaned.

"More for tomorrow." Luke said as he walked away.


	3. Requests WARNING: QUITE LONG

_First thing's first: These are basically the few requests I got in one, which is why I won't post much for a few days. In the meantime, please review, continue requesting and enjoy._

Percy was enjoying his day, masturbating over what he did with Annabeth a few days ago. When suddenly, he ended up in Athena's temple, with Artemis and Athena herself standing over him.

"Hello?" Percy said, still naked.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Artemis asked.

Athena was watching over him, her wise eye examining every part of his body. Her eyes nearly always stayed over his growing cock, waiting for it to be fully erect.

"Um... Well this is kind of awkward." Percy said after a while.

His dick was now 10 inches, and the two goddesses had moved towards him.

"We have watched your previous excursions." Athena told him. "We felt left out, but of course, we can't _force _you to do anything."

Suddenly a pink cloud formed in the air, and Aphrodite popped out.

"Can't miss a good bit of action." she grinned. "It's my job!"

She was naked, which only turned Percy on more. She saw his boner, and laughed. Then she moved down and grabbed it. He couldn't believe he had the sexiest goddess, grabbing his cock and about to suck it. He sucked on her giant tits, they were the size of watermelons, and bounced as she walked. While she was playing with his dick, he looked over her body. Her curvy body, along with massive tits, had a pert ass and a wet pussy. She _was _the goddess of love after all. He grabbed her ass, causing her to squeal. Without warning, he rammed his cock into her cunt, as fast as he could.

"Holy fuck! You're tight!" he groaned.

"Keep going!" she moaned. "KEEP FUCKING GOING! FASTER PERCY! FUCK ME FASTER! RAM MY CUNT! FUCK ME!"

He couldn't help but do what she asked. He went so fast that Aphrodite exploded with cum, it squirting everyone in the room. Percy pulled out of her, and slapped her ass. It wobbled like jelly, and she shouted,

"Punish me Percy. Oh yes, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH. Mmmmm... I've been a bad girl today. Punish me more!"

He continued to slap her ass, while Athena and Artemis decided to get involved. They started by making Percy fuck Aphrodite again, and they started to suck on her tits and eat her out. Athena's tongue, swirled around in her ass, making Aphrodite moan even harder. Artemis was currently sucking on Aphrodite's massive tits, her tongue circling her tits. After 5 minutes of Percy's dick in her cunt, Athena's tongue in your ass and Artemis sucking her tits she, for the second time, sprayed a fine mist of cum over the room. Percy felt that his time was over, so he got up, and left the temple of Athena. He was suddenly returned to his cabin, lying on his bed, in exactly the same position he had been before. He wondered whether it was all a dream, but he realised his cock was dripping from his own and Aphrodite's cum.

What a day.

Percy had been summoned to the temple of Artemis. He hoped that they were going to fuck again, but he didn't get his hopes up. As he entered, he saw 5 girls, all lying on the floor, around a pool. Naked. All of them were naked. As he got closer he recognized some of the faces. The Hunters. Suddenly Artemis appeared in front of him.

"Don't come any closer to them until I have finished." she told him. Then she flashed away so that she was in front of her Hunters.

"As you know," she spoke to the Hunters. "We have taken a vow, that we will not be encouraged by men. Today, that will be broken, by all of us."

The Hunters gasped, but Thalia seemed to know that Percy was behind her, and turned around, staring straight at him. He thought he saw a smile on her face as she turned back.

"One man, will make this happen." she continued. "And he is right behind you."

As the Hunters turned around, Artemis motioned for him to come closer. Then they realised why they had been told to strip off when they entered. Artemis snapped her fingers, and suddenly James was naked. The girls stared at his long, thick 10 inch cock, which stood, pointing straight at them. James was slightly nervous about taking on 5 sexy girls, and probably Artemis, by himself. But then he thought, _Eh what the heck. _And headed straight for Thalia. He had fucked her before, _(Note: That is coming later.) _and she loved his dick. She already knew what to do, so she started sucking his cock, while James tried his best to entertain as many of the girls a possible. With one hand he fingered one, who started moaning as soon as Percy had entered her with his finger, with the other hand, he played with a girl's tits. He even tried to use his feet at one point, but it didn't work very well. The other two girls were eating some of the two girls he was pleasuring, leaving only Artemis alone. For the first five minutes she watched, fingering herself on a bed she made by clicking her fingers.

Thalia was an expert with Percy's cock, and he had already ejaculated into her mouth twice, before he span her round and pushed his dick into her pussy. She screamed out, making some of the other Hunters stop fingering each other, and watch the main attraction. They watched as Percy rammed Thalia, moving quickly.

"FUCK! YOU'RE SO FUCKING- TIGHT!" he groaned.

"Percy... Fuck me more!" she replied with her tongue hanging out.

He couldn't help it. With 6 fit girls around him, he had to cum inside her. So he moved slower for the last few seconds, and sprayed his cum into her. She felt it and squirted over Percy's cock and stomach. He pulled out, and roughly slapped her ass. It bounced around, until he slapped it again. He continued for a while, before he pulled one of the other girls in.

"Lick her cunt." he said bluntly.

She did as told, and he shoved his dripping dick into her ass. She hadn't been expecting it, and as they weren't allowed to have sex until now, all the girls were virgins, besides Thalia of course. She screamed, louder than Thalia had, as Percy penetrated her ass, fucking her doggy style. She still managed to lick Thalia's pussy, and she had covered the girl's face with her cum by the time Percy felt it coming. He shoved his cock in as far as he could, making the girl scream once more. He came inside her asshole, his full 10 inches in. She moaned, and stopped licking Thalia so that she could catch her breath. Percy was already moving on to another girl though, but not a Hunter. Artemis was lying on her bed, her curvy body dimly lit up by a magical floating ball of light.

He walked towards her, his dick slightly floppy, because of how much he had ejaculated. When he reached her, she reached out for his cock, and grabbed hold of it. She jerked him off, trying to get him hard again. She sped up, until his penis was fully erect. Percy expected her to stop, so he could fuck her, but she carried on, clearly wanting to taste him cum first. So he stood in front of her, his dick taken into the world of pleasure by a sexy goddess, for the second time that week. For the second time that week (again) a pink plume of smoke appeared to Percy's right, and out popped Aphrodite.

"You didn't invite me!" she asked angrily. "Why?"

"Feel free to join." Artemis said casually.

Aphrodite wanted more of Percy's cock, so she blessed him with the power to never get tired of fucking anyone. By this time, Artemis has got him to his climax, and he shot his cum over her body. Aphrodite climbed on top of Artemis, and opened her legs. They met with their cunts, and started rubbing them against each other.

"Mmmmm..." Artemis moaned. "Oh FUCK!"

Aphrodite clearly knew what she was doing, well duh, and had reduced Artemis to a moaning wreck. She was tossing and turning, but then Aphrodite began to scissor her. Artemis instantly came over Aphrodite's legs and cunt, and Percy moved in to clean them up. He licked their tits, covered in both his cum and their cum, and slowly moved down to their, still touching, pussies. He pushed his tongue between them both, and started flicking it up and down.

"SHIT!" Aphrodite squealed. "Percy where do you - FUCK - learn these things?"

"From experience." he replied hardly taking his tongue away.

The 5 Hunters were watching the two goddesses and Percy fucking, and were either fingering each other and playing with their own cunts or sucking someone's tits. Aphrodite clicked her fingers, and she grew a dick. Literally grew. It slowly rose from her cunt, both turning Percy on and disgusting him. Once it was fully out, Aphrodite rammed her newly grown cock into Artemis' pussy.

"Percy, get her ass." she moaned.

He did as he was told, and shoved his dick into Artemis' asshole. Artemis was in extreme pleasure right now, with both holes full. Thalia saw this, and decided to come over and put her pussy over Artemis' face. When she did, Artemis started licked Thalia's cunt. Thalia was putting on a strap-on, and when she had, she pushed Percy out of the way, and took hold of Artemis' ass. She swiftly stuck the strap-on into her ass, and fucked her. Percy went round to the front, and Artemis started sucking his cock.

"FUCKING HELL!" Artemis screamed. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She had all three holes full, and was on the edge of orgasming every second.

The four Hunters remaining were still eating each other out, but decided to get involved. One let Percy suck her tits, while a girl fingered her, while a girl rammed her with a strap-on. There was now a line of Hunters and two goddesses and Percy all fucking each other. Once James had sprayed the inside of Artemis' face with his cum, he thought he had better get back to his cabin, before people started wondering where he was. Artemis saw where he was going, and snapped her fingers sending him back.

When he was back, he fell into his bed, and instantly fell asleep.

When Percy woke up, three people were standing over him. He knew one was Annabeth from the blur he could see, but the other two were either new, which he doubted, or someone he didn't know very well. When his vision focused, he could see the other two were Jason and Piper.

"Hello." Annabeth said.

"Um... hi?" Percy groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened yesterday, Percy?"

"Not much. Oh crap. Did you-"

"Yes. Yes we did." Jason nodded.

"But why are you here?"

"We thought you might want a few more people."

Jason closed his eyes, and suddenly they were flying up into the sky on a cloud. Piper was already naked, which someone Percy hadn't noticed before. But, so was Annabeth, and Jason. When he looked down he realised he was too.

"Wow, I need that power." Percy grinned.

"What flying?" Jason asked.

"No, the ability to strip people off."

Jason rolled his eyes, before licking Piper's tits. They were big, over average easily. But Percy focused back on Annabeth. Her small, perky breasts were something he had always adored, so he went straight to sucking on them. Annabeth squealed, clearly not expecting him to skip so much. He continued sucking on them, savouring the taste. They didn't taste like much, but with an added bit of cum, they were lovely. He slowly pushed his finger into her tight pussy. She moaned harder, loving it when Percy fucked her.

Jason was already having his dick sucked, and was close to coming. When he did, he shot his cum deep into Piper's throat. His 8 and a half inch cock, wasn't as big as Percy's 10 inch, but it still gave Piper enough pleasure when he fucker her. He gently eased his dick in, Piper waiting for the moment. He rammed it in, as quickly as he could, which made Piper scream out. As she did so she saw a face in the clouds, her mother was watching. Jason slowed down, letting Piper adjust. But as soon as he gave her some time, he was going at 5 goes every 2 seconds.

Percy was now having his dick sucked. Annabeth was a pro at sucking cocks, and she soon had five loads of Percy's cum in her mouth. On his sixth time, he pulled it out and pushed it into her cunt. He released his semen into her, and it went up into her womb. It wouldn't matter, she was on the pill, so he continued fucking her. He pushed in, his entire 10 inches, and out. Each time putting in his whole cock. It made it feel better for both of them. He felt Annabeth's walls clench, and he knew she was going to cum. He let her spray his cock, and then continued to shove it in, until he felt himself about to cum. He pulled his dick out, and jacked off over her ass. It shot into her ass, as well as over her body. James was tired, as Aphrodite's blessing had worn off when he left Artemis' temple.

Annabeth and Percy jumped from the cloud and ended up back in his cabin. Annabeth left, so they could get some sleep. (It was one in the morning.)

Piper and Jason were still at it though. Jason was thrusting into Piper, and they had both released their fluids at least ten times. They were both worn out, but wanted to keep going. Piper met Jason's thrusts. They both felt it coming. But they were too tired to act on it. They had been fucking for over an hour, and they both felt drop dead tired. Jason lowered the cloud, and jumped off before anyone spotted it, and they both went to their own cabins, still naked.

Percy was having his daily shower, when his door burst open. Annabeth ran in, with an anxious face.

"Percy-" she saw he was naked, in his shower.

"Um, Annabeth, maybe this isn't the best time." he told her. "But then again..."

He came out of the shower, pulling off Annabeth's t-shirt.

"Percy, I have something important to tell you!"

"Shhhh..." he covered her lips with his fingers.

He pulled down her skirt, showing Percy her thong and tight bra, her tits waiting to pop out. He unclipped it, her boobs happy to be released. He started licking her nipples, making them hard. She shivered and moaned, as Percy started to suck on her tits.

"I love your tits." he told her.

He saw lust in her eyes, and he slowly pulled off her thong. Her lovely pussy was revealed, and Percy's finger took control. It pushed itself into it. Percy pushed his finger in further, trying to get her ready for later. As Percy sucked on her tits, Annabeth felt herself tense, and Percy must have felt it too, because he knelt down under her cunt. She sprayed his face, and completely covered it in her cum. He came back up, and Annabeth licked her cum off of his face. She loved the taste, even if it was her own. Percy couldn't help but go further. He pushed her into the shower, and took the, still running tap and aimed it at her pussy. She squealed, as the water started shooting against her cunt.

"Oh my god..." she moaned.

"You want more?" Percy asked not expecting an answer.

So he turned it up to full blast, the bursts of water hitting her faster and harder than before. He turned off the water, and pushed his cock into her.

"Percy..." she groaned. "I need to tell you..."

Percy ignore her, and continued to press into her. Percy did his usual, and pulled out, but then thrust in quickly, making Annabeth scream. He pulled out again, confusing Annabeth for a moment, but then he thrust back in but this time, his dick slipped in easier and felt better inside her. She realised he had found her stash of jelly, which was used to make masturbating and fucking easier. He turned the water back on as he continued to fuck Annabeth, and controlled the water. He made 6 different-sized dildos, all made out of water. Annabeth pointed at the largest one there, a 15 inch. He pushed it into her, making her scream the loudest she had before.

"FUCK! PERCY! OH PERCY! MORE! FUCK YES!"

He pushed it in further, and then made the water wrap around his own cock, making it a temporary dick. He made it so he could feel what the ,originally, dildo felt, but it was longer and thicker than his actual cock. He rammed her, speeding up and going faster with each thrust. She felt amazing, but realised she had to tell Percy something. She couldn't remember what though. So they carried on fucking. Percy was too good, something must have changed. Aphrodite was behind them, but neither had noticed yet.

"JESUS!" Percy shouted. "Why are you - ugh - suddenly - FUCK! - so tight?"

"Something feels - OH YES! - different about you too." she moaned back.

Aphrodite grinned, she loved messing with people who were having sex. She clicked her fingers, and flashed back to her temple, where she watched Annabeth and Percy fucking each other. She started to masturbate on her bed, and before long she had sprayed the floating rainbow.

"Thanks, Iris." she muttered.

* Back to Percabeth*

"Must - OH GOD YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TIGHT - have been Aphrodite." Percy grunted.

Percy was close to finishing now. He felt Annabeth tighten even more, and he could feel it stirring. They both came at the same time, their cum colliding against each other. Percy and Annabeth were both panting, as Annabeth picked up her clothes, got changed again and ran to her cabin.

"I guess what I had to tell him wasn't so important..." she said to herself.

_If you're reading this either well done for reading it all, or you just skipped to the bottom. Either way I hope you've enjoyed this extra long one, and keep the requests coming. I might not be able to update very often, which is why I did this longer one, because of a certain game coming out at 11pm today in the UK. Anyway thanks, and please favourite, review and send requests etc..._


	4. More requests (Orgy)

_Sorry it's been a while. Been busy, and I still am. So by the time I've put this up I'll probably be working on the next one. These are all requests, and of course, keep them coming. It might be a while before I do another one. I have a busy next few weeks._

_Athena, Percy, Annabeth. This one also contains two other requests for Hera and Percy, and Poseidon, Annabeth and Percy as well as Thalia. So basically there is an orgy. Sorry if it's not ideal, but it makes it quicker if it's done like this. (Sorry for the bad pun a bit later in.)_

"Sup, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Usual," he said. "Got archery next, which I still fail at."

"Try not to shoot Chiron this time."

With that, they went to their separate lessons. Annabeth went to the climbing wall, as Percy, of course, went to archery.

When Percy got there, he was surprised to see Annabeth, neatly landing all of her arrows on the X marked out on the dummy. She looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing him, but continued firing arrows as though she hadn't.

"Um... Annabeth?" he said. "Aren't you meant to-"

He was cut off, as Annabeth span around, pulled Percy into a hug and pushed her lips to his. He was confused, but didn't break the kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and they battled. They twisted their tongues around each others. After a few minutes of a good snog, Annabeth pulled back.

"Why?" Percy moaned. He had started enjoying himself.

"No time to explain, just follow." she told him looking over her shoulders.

She ran in the direction of her cabin. Percy followed her. They raced towards Athena's cabin. When they burst through the door, they weren't in a cabin. They were in a giant domed temple, marked with owls. Athena's temple. 

"I brought him." Annabeth said to her mother.

Athena said nothing, and instead clicked her fingers. Percy was standing naked, while Athena and Annabeth were wearing tight jeans and a figure-hugging shirt. Percy couldn't help but get turned on, and his cock stood out in front of him. Annabeth was used to Percy's size, but they hadn't fucked in a long stretch of time, and he had grown another inch. He was now 10 and a half inches, and Athena studied it. She tried not to show it, but she was impressed. While Athena was studying his dick, Percy examined her body. She had a thin ass _(There it is. Sorry.) _but nice round tits. Annabeth had a curvy body, and a pert ass. Percy moved forwards, approaching Annabeth first. When he stood in front of her, she got down on her hands and knees. She started to suck his cock, as Athena walked to him. She slowly pulled off her shirt, revealing her over-average tits. Percy moved his head towards them, but Athena wasn't finished. She unclipped her jeans, and teasingly pulled them down. Percy eyed her panties, which were already dripping wet. She now allowed him to suck on her hard tits. He swirled his tongue around the nipple, before licking it. Athena moaned, and Percy had almost forgotten about Annabeth. She was still sucking his cock, but now she moved faster. Percy had to take his mouth away from Athena's tits to breath and moan. Percy couldn't help but go further. He put his hands around Annabeth's head, and pushed it down. She squealed, not expecting to deepthroat him. He felt it coming, and pulled away her head. He shot his cum into her mouth, it dripping down her shirt.

He pulled her shirt over her head, which showed Percy that she was wearing a tight bra. He pulled it off, giving him a good view of her small tits. He gave her the same treatment as Athena, and licked her tits. Meanwhile, Athena had got into a position from which she could suck his dick. She bobbed her head up and down, her tits following the rhythm. Percy grabbed Annabeth's ass, and squeezed.

"Oh yes... Yes, Percy." she moaned.

She was in a world of pleasure, but Percy needed to fuck her. He let Athena finish her job, his cum spraying her mouth, and then went to peel Annabeth's panties from her cunt. She was soaked, and Percy helped clean up. He licked around it first, and moved in. He pushed his tongue in as far as it could go, causing Annabeth to moan. She played with her tits, while fingering Athena. While Annabeth was distracted by Athena, he rammed his cock into her pussy.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed.

The extra inch pushed her over the edge, and she came over his cock. He couldn't believe that she had already, but he continued to fuck her. He shoved his cock into her, and pulling it out. Soon enough, Percy felt himself about to cum, so he pulled his dick out, and jacked off over Athena. She got his cum over her tits and chest. Annabeth edged closer, so that she could lick it off, while Percy opened her ass. He slowly eased his cock in, letting Annabeth get used to it. But then, without warning, he rammed her again. Her ass shook as he fucked her. He slapped it, causing Annabeth to moan and scream.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! OH YES PERCY! MORE! FASTER! OH YES MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" she screamed.

Percy continued to spank her, while Athena positioned herself over Annabeth's mouth. She got the idea, and started to eat her mother out. Athena reached out and played with Annabeth's tits. Percy felt Annabeth tense, and her cum dripping out onto the floor. When he saw Athena spray Annabeth's face with her juices, he couldn't help but release it in Annabeth's cunt. She felt it, but didn't care.

At that moment, the large gate entrance opened. Poseidon and Hera walked in, followed by someone slightly smaller.

"Haha!" Poseidon boomed when he saw the threesome. "Good on you lad."

Hera was slightly more annoyed by the fact that a maiden had broken her oath, but didn't say anything. Instead she clicked her fingers, as Athena had done earlier, and was naked. Poseidon was slightly surprised when he was also stripped of his clothing. Thalia looked down at herself, and saw that she had been too, even though no one knew she had followed them in. The Gods walked into the group, and joined in. Poseidon pushed his dick into Hera's ass, while Athena sucked on her large tits. Thalia snuck up behind Percy, and tapped on his shoulder. He looked around, and got a mouthful of her breasts. He decided to go with it, and licked them. He continued ramming Annabeth and licking Thalia's tits, while he guided his hand towards Thalia's cunt. He pushed a finger in, making Thalia moan.

"OH FUCK! POSEIDON YOUR DICK IS MASSIVE!" Hera screamed as he fucked her.

Percy looked over, slightly worried by the fact that his father was taking on two goddesses. Fucking a God made the pleasure level higher, but he didn't have time to worry about his dad, as he shot his cum into Annabeth's ass. He pulled out, and Thalia moved in to lick the cum away. She had her ass in the air, and Percy couldn't resist. He pushed his dick into Thalia's pussy, and sped up every second. She screamed at the intrusion, but carried on cleaning Annabeth. Annabeth was close enough to Hera that she could play with her tits, and she did so. Her hands grasped them, and she circled her fingers circled the nipples.

Poseidon had his 13 inch cock in Hera's ass, and he moved so quickly all you could see was a blur. He felt it coming though, and pulled out knowing he would be in for trouble if he released his cum in Zeus' wife. His cock was over Athena's mouth, and he jacked off into it. His cum sprayed out over her face, mouth and Hera's body. He moved onto Athena, and pushed his dick into her cunt.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned. "Use that big cock. Deeper!"

She screamed out as he hit her g-spot. Athena clicked her fingers, and Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were back in their cabins. They were confused, but Percy realised that the Gods wanted privacy.

Back on Olympus, Poseidon was ramming Athena's cunt, and he felt his cock about to explode.

"FUCK! You're seriously - tight." he groaned.

He pulled out, and span Athena around so that her mouth was next to his dick, before he exploded with cum. It shot out and covered her mouth. There was too much to swallow, even for Athena and Hera.

"That's been held in too long." he said like nothing had happened as he left the temple.

_Rate etc... I know this wasn't very long, but I felt like I should put out something even with how little time I have. If you want more groupings, request. I can also do any other series, as long as I have read them. Thanks!_


	5. (R) Full to the Brim

_Sorry guys. Been busy, and I still am, but I have a bit of time to spare. Keep the requests coming as usual!_

"Oh, Percy." Annabeth moaned.

Percy was on top of her, kissing her neck. He was pushing down on her, keeping her pinned on the sofa. Annabeth was normally the dominant one, but today Percy felt more alive than usual. He had taken a dip in the pool with her, and came back alive, re-energised by the water. He pushed his hands down behind her back, and grabbed her ass. She shivered, but loved the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against her chest as he slowly moved up and down. She moaned as he pressed the tip slightly into her pussy, and in an attempt to increase her pleasure and to get Percy to hurry up, she make a swift movement down. She now had at least 3 inches of his 10 inch dick in her, and she loved it.

"This needs to speed up." Percy said bluntly.

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a tanned six-pack, while Annabeth pulled down his shorts. The large raise in his boxers was clear, but Annabeth had fucked him a few times in the past, and she was used to his size. Percy didn't let Annabeth have freedom to long, and pushed her back down. He slipped off her tight t-shirt, and her mini-skirt. Annabeth's bra was long gone, and Percy was sucking on her nipples. She moaned more, until Percy pushed his finger into her cunt. He felt her thong dampen, and couldn't help licking his fingers afterwards. Without warning, Percy ripped off her panties, and rammed his dick inside her.

"PERCY! OH FUCK! PERCY KEEP GOING" she screamed as he continued to fuck her.

Her pussy was incredibly tight, even if she had fucked Percy at least a dozen times. He felt it coming, and pushed his cock in one more time, as his cum shot deep into her. She felt it inside her, and sprayed Percy's chest with her juices. Percy flipped her round, and pushed her onto his bed. He shoved his dick into her ass, and pulled it out again. He continued to do so until Annabeth had stopped clenching the sheets. Then, once she was used to it, he pushed his 10 inch cock into her gaping asshole, and sped up. He continued ramming her, until she reached her climax, and came over his dick. James noticed, and pulled out of her ass, and shoved his cock into her mouth. He instantly came, his cum moving down into her stomach. She loved the taste, but it was already late and Annabeth had been screaming, meaning Chiron would send someone out to investigate sooner or later. She walked out of his cabin, having quickly pulled her clothes back on. Percy wondered what would happen tomorrow.

Annabeth was called to the Big House the next morning. She was nervous, but also excited. Being called to Chiron could only mean two things: She was in trouble, or she had a quest.

"Ah, Annabeth." Chiron called from the table outside of the house.

Annabeth approached him, as his blank face showed no clear sign.

"I have a quest." he said finally.

She grinned on the inside because it meant that she wasn't in trouble for fucking Percy the night before.

After a few hours preparation and saying goodbyes, Annabeth was at the top of the hill, looking over the camp. She smiled, and walk down the other side, going to the white van by the bottom. When she got there, she noticed there was no driver. She assumed that they were just done last-minute checks or were waiting for her elsewhere. She heard a rustle behind her, but didn't turn around until it was too late. A hairy beast pushed her into the back of the van, and slammed shut the doors. The beast and Annabeth were now both in the vast space of the trailer. She now saw that she was locked in with the Minotaur. She gulped, and scrambled away as far as she could get. She noticed that the Minotaur was completely naked, his 16 inch dick pointing straight at her. She decided she liked this, even if it was dangerous, and slowly pulled away her shirt, revealing a purple bra. She pulled down her tight jeans, leaving her in nothing but a matching set of underwear.

The Minotaur ran forwards, and ripped away every shred of clothing Annabeth still had on. She was now stark naked, standing in a trailer alone with a monster. She was worried, scared, but above all else, she was horny. She lay down on her back, inviting the Minotaur to fuck her. It's massive cock pushed against her pussy, already wet with her cum. It pushed in, the sixteen inches ripping Annabeth apart. She was in an intense amount of pain, but the immense pleasure overthrew it. It was the best feeling of her life, she felt as though she would explode. Then she came, the biggest load of cum in her life, sprayed the Minotaur and everything else in a 90 degree angle around it. She squirmed, trying to stop the Minotaur as she felt that it was about to cum. But she was too late, the large quantity of sperm shooting into her was filling Annabeth up like a balloon. The sheer amount of cum was making her feel ill, and couldn't help but wonder what Percy would say...

_More requests. I always try to do all requests, and I currently have a backlog. I will try and filter through them, but as I have some for my CHERUB series, I will be writing a bit more._

_I still don't have much time, but I appreciate your patience._


End file.
